Nightmare's Descendants Book 1 Day
by Katidid92
Summary: Sequel to Looking To the Future. Foster child Kate longs to find her family. Her four friends are also orphans. As fate threatens to separate them, a being called a Nightmaren attacks, revealing them as Nightmaren turned human. A singer and rebel Maren, Moonlight saves them and recruits Kate into her Idol Group Cover to save Nightopia. Will this lead Keito to her family?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this new story.

ND was originally a fan comic I drew on deviantart. But it was just taking too long to draw the pages out because I have so much planned in the plot. So, I decided to make it a novel instead.

It's going to be a crossover with my other fanfic, Time and Again. So, I recommend that you read it too.

Finally, characters from various other series will make appearances. I hope you enjoy my failure story.

The five kids, Presea, the blue haired guy, and the girl with him © Keito The Pure

Evil © xNightxDwellerx from deviantart

The silver haired girl © Ventus-Fangirl02

1 The Five Youths- Opening

"_My child, wear are you!" A voice rang out in the darkness._

"_I'm right here!" A voice echoed back._

"_Your family needs you! Can you hear me!"_

"_I'm here! I can hear you!" _

_The girl chased after the figures on wobbly short legs. She tripped and fell as she watched her family run, no fly away._

"_Wait! Don't leave me!"_

…

A loud crash rang out as a girl tumbled out of her bed to the floor. She grimaced and sat there for a moment. "I fell out of bed reaching for my glasses again... And what a dream!" She mumbled standing up and walking to an old cheap looking desk and getting her glasses off it.

After that, she walked over to the closet in her semi-small room. She took out a brown sweater-vest, a white button up shirt, and a gold skirt. She tossed them onto her messy captains bed, walked over to her old wide dresser, and pulled out a golden necktie and a pair of white leggings.

She threw them onto the bed and stared at her figure in the closet. "I still look like a baby..." she sighed in annoyance. She did indeed look very childish standing at five foot one, weighing about a hundred pounds, and having a youthful looking face. If you saw her, you'd say she was about fourteen or less likely fifteen. In truth, she was seventeen. She would be an adult in almost a year. "I suppose it doesn't help that I act my shoe size." she smirked sarcastically at her play on the phrase.

She fingered her short golden hair. People often thought it looked weird. It was short as a boy's hair in the back and on the sides, but it went just below her chin in front with tendrils reaching down to her collarbone. The part in front was layered over the shorter part and it tended to stick up on top at the front.

She changed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror once more. "I just have to wear this stupid school uniform until Summer Vacation. In June, I'll celebrate my eighteenth birthday. I wish I knew the exact date though..." She shook her head and smiled. "I'll be able to find out my birthday soon after that though!"

'_I'm here! Can't you hear me!"_

Her dream flashed in her mind and she started shaking. "What if I never find you...?"

She glanced at the poster only she had on her wall. A familiar character smiled as she flew with pure white wings, in a pink costume, holding a star staff, and pink cards.

"Sakura... She never gave up because she had her invincible spell." The girl thought of the trials her childhood hero, Kinomoto Sakura, AKA Cardcaptor Sakura had gone through. Even when she cried, she reassured herself by saying a simple phrase.

'_I'll try saying it...'_

"It will surely be alright." She laughed after she said it. "It's so ridiculous!" The comedy of how unrealistic what she'd just said cheered her up. Cardcaptor Sakura was a bit goofy even though it had special meaning for her.

Feeling much better, she raced out of her room, and said to a voice in a distant room: "I'm going to school now!" She grabbed a uniform bag and headed towards the door. She had always wondered why her foster mother had put her in a private school complete with a hideous uniform. Perhaps it was because it was so hard to get in trouble and get away with it.

"Remember to come back at Five O'Clock! There's a couple who want to meet you coming to visit."

"Like I care! I'm almost eighteen! It's a bit late to find someone to adopt me!" She rushed out the front door before her foster mother could say another word.

…

"One more year, one more year, only one more year." The girl sang cheerfully with her childish soprano voice as she walked down the street." The neighbors knew that was just how she was. Anyone who didn't know her would find it odd that a high school senior had that sort of mannerism. It was also another reason she was mistaken for being younger than she actually was.

It just so happened that it would occur once again that morning. A college age young man was to be on the same road. His dark blue hair made him stand out a bit, but they were alone on the road. The girl was too entranced in her singing to notice him though.

He had been looking around as if he was trying to sense something others couldn't. When he passed the high schooler, he stopped walking casually and turned to look at her. His thoughts raced realizing the presence he'd felt dwelled nearby. As the girl got farther away, the feeling faded.

"That girl..." He said quietly. "Could she be..."

"Could she be the one?" He turned to see a high school age girl with long wavy black hair in a ponytail. She stared at him with turquoise colored eyes and watched the blond girl fade from sight.

He looked away silently and asked: "What are YOU doing in the Waking World...?" in an emotionless tone.

She laughed and said: "I received permission to join the mission from Mum. I also have a better cover ready for several more who joined. It's quite an exciting cover."

"Really...?" he asked sarcastically.

She made a frustrated face and clenched her fists. "Hey! I joined this mission because I wanted to see you and Sis! Aren't you glad I'm here!" She demanded.

"Not really. You're an annoyance that creates trouble..." he said coldly.

"You jerk!" Her face softened and she looked down hurt. "Didn't you miss me even just a little bit...?"

…

Meanwhile, in another world two figures stood in front of a black sea. They obviously weren't human. One was wearing a pink jester outfit. She looked to be about eighteen. The other wore a black jester outfit and looked to be a few years younger.

"The Dark Ocean sees everything. The New Era Ideya will be returned to Master Wizeman." He said with eyes staring at the colorless water. It was like he was looking through a crystal ball.

"HURRY UP!" The female demanded growing impatient.

"Relax, Presea. I already found the target!" he snapped back.

Presea regained her calm composure. "Okay, Evil. Who is our first target?"

"A girl, as pure as the White Ideya she carries inside her. A cute one at that." He commented as a joke to lighten the mood.

"Very well. I'll go after her."

Evil grinned twistedly. "And what if you finally get the opportunity to meet that bee you hate so much in the process?"

Presea smirked back. "I'll take them both to Master Wizeman. She'll get what she deserves for taking what is rightfully mine."

"Women in love truly are frightening."

…

Back in "The Waking World" the golden haired girl had just finished school for the day and was walking home with a girl with long straight black hair.

"The first day of school was great!" She chimed happily. It seemed she had a much more cheerful personality when she was in the presence of friends. In her room that morning, she'd been a much more sad scared person.

"And the day was great even though you got in trouble for drawing Yellow from Pokemon Adventures on your schoolwork." The black haired girl said with a sigh. She seemed to be more serious and composed than her friend. One could say she was a "fun sucker."

"We're in our last year of high school. You'd think that by now the teachers would realize I'm can't help wanting to draw," she mumbled. But then she smiled wide. "Let's go get ice cream! I'm starving."

"How do you eat sundaes all the time without getting sick!" The blond girl giggled and ran towards the nearest Dairy Queen while her friend casually followed her.

Neither of them noticed yet another mysterious girl watching them. Around her neck was an amulet of some sort. "That girl is the one? She doesn't look anything close to my age."

"Well, she has the presence doesn't she!" a voice in her amulet groaned. "She can't have that feeling for no reason."

Ignoring the voice in the ruby of her amulet the silver haired girl thought to herself. _'I pray you don't carry our kind's blood within you. I don't want to put someone so free spirited and happy through the hardships I've gone through my whole life. It's too sad there are no other options to save everything.'_

…

"That was really good. I love vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate syrup and M&Ms." Our main character said to her friend. She'd had a small sundae but she was satisfied and happy at getting her treat after a hard day.

"HELLO!" A voice yelled from behind them at close range. The blond girl instantly started crying out of shock. As the girl with very short curly brown hair stepped beside the black haired girl.

"Wait a go, school ditcher. You made her have an episode AGAIN!" She shook her head at the new arrival.

"Y-you s... sc-scared me~!" The golden haired girl wailed like a toddler.

The brown haired girl grinned mischievously, if not a bit crazed looking as well. "She'll stop crying when she sees what I got while playing hookey." She reached in her pocket and pulled out five tickets. "I got tickets to a debut Idol Concert. The group just showed up out of nowhere with a record deal already signed." She stopped before saying: "I even got tickets for our two man slaves."

The blonde stopped crying and instantly cheered up because she'd been distracted like a small child. It was in a similar manner to a parent buying their kid a new toy because another child had bullied them at preschool.

"A debut! I wish I could do that!" She chimed excitedly.

"You love music don't you?" Her friends laughed at her because she was like their silly younger sister. They were all the same ages but they were so different. The brown haired girl ruffled her hair.

"H-hey! Stop it!" The short girl felt like they were making fun of her. She blushed in embarrassment. "Please!" Shse tried to grab her friend's hand and pull it off her head, but not only was she small, she was very weak. She was not strong enough to free herself.

Eventually, the brunette released her hand from her head. Then, she turned and shrugged. "Well, let's go invite the man slaves!"

With that, the three headed off to an apartment complex. They knocked on a door and it opened revealing two boys or men, it was hard to tell.

"Hey, what are you doing here," a blond boy with part of his hair dyed pink greeted. He stood out because he was abnormally dressed.

"You two are in your school uniforms! Are you crazy!" The other guy pulled them the the blond and black haired girl in the room, letting the brunette casually walk in. He then shut the door quickly and pushed up the derby with a skull on it he wore on his head.

"Well, we just got out of school."

"Yes, but do you want us to look like pedophiles targeting school girls!"

"No one would buy me to be an adult in the first place school uniform or not! Besides you're not pedophiles. You're under age too."

"Oh god. Be quiet!" Everyone face palmed at the blond girl. She certainly behaved like the stereotypical definition of one. "Yes, but we don't want anyone to know that! We live here under fake ids so we don't have to go into state custody," he said in a hushed tone.

The girl sweat dropped. "That would be bad... You would get taken away and we would all be separated. Sorry, I'll try to remember..." She was ashamed of herself.

"Hey. It's okay. You're just naturally an airhead," he joked.

"You're mean!" she pouted. "I'm going home to get changed before the concert," she stood up and walked out of the room and to the door.

"I need to create an alibi to sneak out of the group home tonight," the brunette said. She left next.

"I want to get out of my uniform too," the black haired girl said leaving last.

As she did, the blond haired boy raised his hand and tried to speak, but choked as she walked out the door. "And I wanted to ask her out tomorrow..." he got up and walked to the closet to get clean clothes for the show.

"No worries, my friend. You can ask her at the concert tonight." He suddenly crossed his eyes in confusion. "Wait, I thought you two were already dating."

"Sort of..."

…

Back at the foster home, the girl looked at herself in the mirror. She'd put her hair in a tiny ponytail in back, grabbed a gray shirt that said: "I'd reading be watching Eureka Seven," a pair of black baggy jeans, a green wristband labeled: "Gekko State", black and white checkered vans sneakers and four rubber bracelets.

One was rainbow colored and said: "Together we can find a cure." The colors represented different forms of cancer. She had another that was blue on one half and purple on the other side labeled: "Out of darkness" representing the ability to stop oneself from committing suicide. She had a black one with red letters that read: "Meth is death." Last but not least, she had a red one imprinted with: "Together we can inspire hope for a better life."

"Well, I'm all set." She was about to walk out the door when her foster mother called from down the hall.

"The couple who wants to take you out to dinner is here! They want to know you and adopt you! Come on out."

The girl's eyes went wide with fright. _'It's time to run away __**again**__... I can't let them take me! I have to find my real family.' _She opened her window, climbed on her bed, and climbed out into the backyard. She opened the gate and ran down the street. "I need to see my friends right now!"

…

In the black haired girls house, she yelled at her parents. "I'm adopted! You never told me either! I HATE YOU!" she ran out her door too.

…

At the group home, the brunette exclaimed: "I'm not eighteen yet! You can't kick me out! I'll be taken away by CPS!" she ran off.

…

At the boy's apartment, the doors burst open. "You boys have been living here alone on fake IDs even though you're minors. We're calling Child Protective Services." The two boys knocked the people who'd came down and ran away.

All five kids that were almost of age ran to the one place they had in mind. The concert hall was where they could explain their situations. They would all discover they were in similar binds and those bindings were fate. Could they break their inevitable fortunes.

Chapter End


	2. Disguised Hearts Hidden Powers

Oh crud! It's been weeks since I wrote a new chapter. I'm sorry, I've been lacking motivation for a while among so many other things. My sister came to visit with her teething baby and whenever there's lots of commotion, it's hard for me to get anything done. So, I've been trying to get back on track for a while now.

Presea, Keito, Burriana, Piaasu, Diron, Kenedii, Moonlight, and Rune © Keito-The-Pure

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

2 Disguised Hearts ~Hidden Powers~

The girl ran through the town to the concert hall. Tears were ready to flow from her hazel-colored eyes and her frail body just wanted to crash in exhaustion.

She had always had a frail body that couldn't handle a lot of was physically weak. A jug of milk was almost too heavy for her and the only bowling ball she could even hope to use was too light to be able to knock pins down. Running for even just five feet wore her out. However, that night, she had so much adrenaline that she just kept running and running.

She failed to notice a figure behind her, jumping from building to building in hot pursuit. As the girl found herself running faster than she ever had before, the being removed her hat revealing two fuzzy animal ears. The creature got on all fours like an animal and ran faster than before. Oddly, she let out a bark as well as a meow with a smirk as she chased her target.

"You are indeed the carrier of the New Era Ideya of Purity. You'll be such an easy target considering the White Ideya is one of the weakest. Ruff!" she said. _'I'll get my hands on that obnoxious bee one of these days too. Meow.' _As she thought about the mysterious bee whom she seemed to hate so much, another presence appeared, make that four. _'No way! This girl... Where is she going! I sense the other four New Era Ideya the more I follow her!''_

The golden-haired girl reached the concert hall and looked around frantically. Everyone appeared to be going inside already. Where were her friends? She had to find them as fast as she possibly could.

"Keito, over here!" The girl turned her attention to the doorway once she heard her nickname. Still crying, Keito ran in the direction of the four friends she'd wanted to see more than anything in the world, even her biological family at that time.

"Guys... There's a family that wants to adopt me... I don't want that! I want to stay with you!" she cried. "I want to find my _real_ family too!" None of her friends offered her a hug because that would have made her feel more broke and hurt. She hated being touched most times anyway.

"Why did all this happen at once! Damn it!" Her friends told her about the problems they had just run away from themselves. The teens felt as if fate was threatening to separate them all. That same time, that same night they were all in situations that involved their custody.

"Let's all run away!" Keito said. "We can go somewhere where it's legal for people our age to live alone! Right, Piaau, Burriana!" She suggested to the two other girls. "Right, Kenedii, Diron!" she asked her male friends as well.

"I always thought they looked at me weirdly..." Piaasu said twirling her straight black hair. "They really didn't love me which is why they didn't tell I was adopted until now. If those so-called 'parents' of mine don't give a damn I'll gladly run away," she said in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm not letting you run away without me. I'd be too worried," Kenedii said.

"I'll get bored without you guys. Count me in!" Burriana proclaimed,

"You're not leaving me behind either!" Diron agreed.

As the four friends decided what they should do to stay together, a blood curdling voice said: "How about coming with me to Nightmare?" The group turned and saw the animal woman standing before them. Her soft-looking ears vanished into nothingness as she stood up and put her tri-pointed pink jester's hat back on.

"W-what are you!" Piaasu exclaimed at the sight before them. The thing before them had a perfectly round head, huge cat-like jade colored eyes, and she lacked a neck. Her skin was pallet colored which was definitely not natural. If they looked closely, they'd notice she lacked wrists as well. Her hands floated as if they were connected to her arms like her head to her body. It was a rather frightening sight.

"You really have no idea. I suspected as much," she smirked. As she slowly approached. The way she moved was meant to invoke fear into the teens. "Who would have expected all five carriers of The New Era Ideya would all be together. It saved me the trouble of searching for you one by one."

Suddenly, Keito felt strange. Her thoughts raced and her hazel-eyes became cat-like as she entered a trance. "This is a Nightmaren, a servant of Wizeman the Wicked," she said in a blank voice.

"Ke... Keito, what are you saying? How do you know that!" Burriana questioned. She realized her friend hadn't heard her and snapped her fingers in her face. Keito returned to normal as the brunette had woken her up.

"Why did I say that...?" Keito said in a soft tone, though she was highly confused. Even in her trance, she had remembered what she had just said.

"Well, well it seems we've got a little psychic. How convenient. You'll be very useful to Master Wizeman, even with the power of the weak White Ideya."

"I don't know what you want with us, but get the heck away from us!" Kenedii stepped in front of the others boldly. He glared with a serious expression at this 'Nightmaren.' He growled: "If you lay even a finger on Piaasu, I'll kill you!" He said making his true feelings appear much stronger than Piaasu had realized.

Realizing how much she cared for him in return Piaasu's normally blank face filled with worry. "Kenedii, don't try to fight her! It's too dangerous!" she yelled for him to come back. "I don't want to lose you!"

He was face to face with the threat and didn't back down for even a moment. He ignored Piaasu's desperate cries and faced his foe. He was determined to protect the one he loved.

"I see it... I see the Ideya of Courage inside you. That is a powerful, if not the most powerful Ideya of all," the opponent grinned twistedly. "But it's useless, boy!" She evasively made her hand phase through Kenedii's body. He yelled as she pulled a bright red orb from his body. In a moment, he hit the ground as Piaasu wailed his name.

"Who's next?" The monster said magically hiding away the red orb.

"You took out my best friend! You are dead!" Diron stepped out next. In all honesty, he wasn't the brightest star in the sky. Therefore, no one was surprised, but they were very concerned.

"You made Piaasu cry! You won't get away with that! I know I can beat you if I try my best!" Burriana joined him. Just as before, two orbs were pulled from their bodies and they collapsed to the ground.

"So, the second boy holds Growth and the girl possesses Hope. How delightful. The only Ideya left are Intelligence and Purity. Come out you two little girls. Join your friends!"

"Keito... Your body is weak and I'm the only one left to protect you..." Piaasu ceased crying and stepped forward. "I'm going to avenge Kenedii!" She yelled.

"Piaaaassssuuuu, noooo!"

…

Backstage in the concert hall, the girl who had been with the blue haired man, changed into a yellow costume. The top was a shiny fabric with a long collar and lacked sleeves. Upon the front was a large, blue, polished stone. She had clipped it on as she had it on a necklace normally. The top stopped quite a bit up before her waist. The material was thick so it hid the fact that her body was very undeveloped for her age.

She wore a yellow mini skirt made of the same cloth as the top. Towards the right on the front was a line stitching that had a square orange patch on it towards the bottom. She wore orange leggings, and wore yellow boots that reached well above her knees.

"I'm almost set to go onstage with everyone else. I just need to undo this ponytail," she began reaching towards her long black side ponytail to let her hair down. She normally had her hair hidden entirely, but when it wasn't it was very flashy and stood out. In the form she had taken on she couldn't afford to appear too conspicuous. _'Wait a minute...' _She put her hands down before untying her hair ribbon. _'This presence. It feels like a Visitor, but it feels like a Nightmaren too... The Visitor half is disappearing. Oh no! I'd best hurry!' _Forgetting about her hair, she ran out the door towards the concert hall entrance.

…

"Kenedii... Burriana... Diron... and P-Piaasu... sniff..." Keito cried her eyes out as she saw her friends all face down on the ground. They'd all been knocked out trying to protect her. She hated herself for being so weak she couldn't protect herself.

"Well, carrier of Purity, you're all that's left." The Nightmaren approached Keito slowly with a proud demented smirk on her face. "Well, girly, you're going to come with me. By the way, you're friends aren't going to die. They'll simply join you back in Nightmare. That is after all, where your families date back to. Don't worry, this won't hurt you very much."

"Stop right now!" A shivering Keito looked behind her to see a girl with long black hair in odd yellow clothing. The Nightmaren's face grew fierce at the sight of her. "I won't let you take them or The New Era Ideya to Nightmare!"

In a shocking turn of events, her body was surrounded in gold light. When the glow faded, what stood there was no longer human and she floated into the air. Her outfit resembled a yellow jester and reminded Keito of a cybermage from a series she liked, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Her head had become round, her turquoise eyes grew wide, her neck and wrists vanished. She was a Nightmaren too! "You're one of Wizeman's servants! I presume you're name is Presea!"

"That's me, you little annoying bee! I'm guessing you're the one I hate more than anyone else. You stole from me! You're NiGHTS's daughter aren't you!" Presea asked harshly.

"That's right! I'm Moonlight. My mum is NiGHTS and my dad is Reala! I'm a rebel and as a rebel, I'll stand for what's right! Plus, I hate you too..." Moonlight's face which normally appeared kind was filled with a similar hatred as was Presea's for her.

'_There's more to this then who's on what side... They look like they're going to kill each other... It's like they're fighting over a guy...' _Keito thought nervously. The two were definitely out for one another's blood and it appeared to be for a serious reason.

…

Backstage at the concert hall, a dirty blond haired girl with bright blue eyes crossed her arms in worry. She looked to be around twelve years-old Standing nearby, with an equally concerned idiom was a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. This girl appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years of age.

The man with blue hair approached the preteen-looking girl and asked: "Where is your braindead leader? You guys are going on soon."

"I saw her running towards the front entrance a while ago," she answered. "She looked really worried."

'_That idiot! Something happened and she took off to deal with it on her own!' _He thought angrily rather than concerned. _'She's defying our orders.'_ He had a bored expression on his face though so the two idol girls had no clue he was furious. "I'll go check it out. Wait here." With those last words he casually walked off.

…

"I'll take you out and awaken their blood! I'll help them realize their true potential!" Moonlight announced to Presea.

"Sorry, but I'll handle this." Just then, the blue haired guy walked in front of her. He transformed into a blue themed jester Nightmaren. "You've been using too much of your power to set this entire plan of yours up. I'm the one who'll be chewed out if you get injured," he said coldly.

"Well, if it isn't Rune. Looks like this will be a tough fight." Presea regained her twisted composure.

"I'm fine! Let me help!" Moonlight argued.

"If you want to help stop Presea awaken that girl's powers! I've been informed you have a frail body and I know you can't handle much more pressure!" he scolded fighting Presea.

Moonlight nodded in annoyance and slowly approached Keito with a softened face. "Don't worry. It will surely be alright." Keito looked up in surprise once she heard Cardcaptor Sakura's invincible spell. "There's something inside you, deep within your very heart. If we can draw it out, I know we can save your friends... and we'll help you find your family."

Chapter End

Yes, our main heroine is based off myself.

I hope you enjoyed this cruddy chapter that I'll probably edit for mistakes later while still missing a ton of them and creating new ones by taking out old ones.

Sayonara, Keito,


End file.
